Call My Name, Peachy
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Apakah dia masih mengenalku jika kami bertemu?
1. Chapter 1

HitsuHina lagi

HitsuHina lagi

Memang shicchi paling suka pair yang satu ini jadi maaf kalo shicchi sering nongol di Pair ini.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Call my name, peachy © Kurosaki Shicchi

Summary

Aku dan dia berteman selama empat tahun. Namun saat aku beranjak usia sepuluh tahun dia pindah ke Karakura. Dan sekarang, aku berumur enam belas tahun. Sudah enam tahun aku tak bertemu dia. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama ini adalah…

Apakah dia atau aku akan mengenal jika suatu saat nanti kami berjumpa?

Call My Name, Peachy

Chapter 1

Do You Know Who I Really am?

Hinamori's POV

Sekarang awal bulan desember. Aku mulai menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Datang ke sekolah Karakura. Dan berjumpa teman-teman. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga aku melihat kerumunan orang di depan gerbang sekolah. Ada yang menunggu temannya tiba di sekolah, ada yang berbincang sambil memasuki gerbang. Mataku tertuju pada dua orang sahabatku yang mungkin menungguku tiba di sekolah. Tanpa piker panjang aku berlari kecil mendekati mereka. Bisa kulihat mereka melambai-lambai ke arahku.

"Momo-chan, Ohayou gozaimasu" kata Rukia memberi salam. Dia adalah temanku sejak SMP. Dan untungnya selama lima tahun ini kami masih satu ruangan kelas.

"Momo-chan tumben baru datang jam segini. Biasanya jam setengah tujuh pagi sudah di kelas" kata Nemu. Dia juga teman SMP ku. Hanya saja saat kelas satu kami di ruangan yang berbeda. Dan di kelas dua ini, kami bertiga berada di dalam satu ruangan.

"Ah, ia maaf. Aku bangun kesiangan tadi aku bahkan belum sempat mengikat rambutku" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah rambutku yang tergurai di tiup angin.

"Kemarilah, biar aku yang urus" kata Rukia. Aku mengangguk kemudian membelakangi badanku agar Rukia bisa mengikat rambutku.

"Arigato, Rukia-chan" kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia hanya membalas senyumku. Lalu kami melanjutkan jalan menuju ruangan kelas kami. Tibalah kami bertiga di loker.

"Momo, kau tau kalau hari ini ada murid baru pindahan dari Seireitei? Katanya dia cukup tampan lo" kata Nemu antusias. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, awas nanti kamu malah nge ganti posisi Uryuu lagi" kata rukia menggoda Nemu hingga wajah Nemu dipenuhi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Iya juga ya, Tak terasa kalau bulan depan adalah hari peringatan satu tahunnya jadian Nemu dan Uryuu" kataku menambah guratan merah di pipi Nemu.

"Ah, kalian apa-apaan sih? Yaudah kita ke kelas aja udah mau bell tuh" kata Nemu jalan diluan

"Hihihi, dia ngambeg" kataku berbisik pada Rukia. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil sama sepertiku. Lalu kami melanjutkan langkah kami menuju kelas.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Seireitei. Jadi bersikap baiklah padanya" kata Unohana sensei.

"Baik sensei" kata kami satu kelas. Aku yang duduk di bangku nomor dua di belakang Kurosaki mulai melihat anak itu berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas kami dan berdiri di tengah-tengah di depan papan tulis. Mata Emeraldnya membuatku terpesona sesaat. Mata yang bagus. Pikirku

"Hajimemashite. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Pindahan dari Seireitei High School. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou. Toushirou. Pikiranku melayang tentang nama dia. Mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang hilang. Tapi apa? Aku rasa itu hanya pikiranku saja. Aku kemudian tak menyadari kalau dia duduk di sampingku. Kulihat dia melihat ke arahku.

"Senang bertemu" katanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Aku kemudian tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Senang bertemu juga. Aku Momo. Momo Hinamori" kataku tersenyum. Tapi kulihat expresi wajahnya berubah drastis. Seperti terkejut saat mendengar namaku. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Daijoubu desuka, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyaku heran ketika dia terkejut saat kutanya. Cepat-cepat dia gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi dalam hatiku masih bertanya-tanya. Dia pasti berbohong.

Hitsugaya's POV

Aku terkejut mendengar nama wanita yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini. Ternyata dia adalah wanita yang selama ini aku cari-cari. Tapi aku tak semudah itu akan memberi tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya dia telah melupakanku. Mendengar namaku saja dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Apakah ketakutanku selama ini akan terkabul? Apakah dia sudah tak mengingatku lagi?

"Hitsugaya-kun. Apa kau benar-benar tak apa-apa" Tanya Momo padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia ternyata menyadari kegugupanku.

"Hmm" kataku sambil mengangguk. Terus terang aku sangat kecewa saat menerima kenyataan bahwa aku telah dilupakannya. Saat inilah, awal dari sifatku yang cuek padanya…

Apakah dia akan mengingatku?

Atau aku hanya sebuah memori yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam?

-To Be Continued-

Ripyu Please…..^^


	2. The loct memories about you

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoyed**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/n: yang cetak tebal itu flash back**

Aku dan dia berteman selama empat tahun. Namun saat aku beranjak usia sepuluh tahun dia pindah ke Karakura. Dan sekarang, aku berumur enam belas tahun. Sudah enam tahun aku tak bertemu dia. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama ini adalah…

Apakah dia atau aku akan mengenal jika suatu saat nanti kami berjumpa?

**Call My Name, Peachy**

**By: Kurosaki Shicchi**

**Last Chapter **

**The Lost Memories about you**

**************

**Gadis itu berjalan sore hari di sekitar kelasnya. Gadis kelas tiga SD itu memasuki kelasnya. Tampaklah seorang lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri lelaki itu.**

"**Shiro-chan? Aku sudah menduganya. Kau pasti disini," kata Momo Hinamori.**

"**Aku, akan pindah sekolah." Kata lelaki itu sedih.**

"**Hah? Pindah? Tapi Shiro-chan tidak akan melupakan aku kan?" Tanya Mmo cemas. Hitsugaya bangkit dari bangkunya lalu mencium pipi gadis itu.**

"**Shi-shiro-chan?" kata Momo blushing. Hitsugaya juga tapi dia kendalikan emosinya.**

"**Aku janji tidak akan melupakan Momo," kata Hitsugaya mantap. Lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gadis itu deretan gigi putihnya.**

**************

"Momo, sadar! Bell berbunyi. Kemasi barangmu," kata Nemu.

"Ah, iya." Kata Momo. Momo masih berfikir tentang lamunannya. Apa dia pernah mengalami hal itu ya? tapi bocah lelaki itu tidak pernah ada di kehidupannya sekarang. Dia tidak tau siapa lelaki itu.

Bell sekolah tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Seluruh murid itu sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Termasuk juga Hinamori Momo. Dia memasukkan semua perlengkapan kelasnya. Ketika keadaan sepi karena semua siswa keluar dari kelas. Tapi tidak untuk satu orang ini.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Kenapa tidak berkemas?" Tanya Momo melihat teman barunya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam di kursi itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"Dia seperti…, aku pernah mengalami hal ini. Tapi kapan dan dengan siapa?" batin Momo

"Apa-apaan kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Hitsugaya mengarah ke Momo. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hitsugaya-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Momo ragu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya menyipitkan matanya. Dahinya berkerut. Momo blushing lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku.., seperti mengalami kejadian ini. Setiap hari aku melamun di kelas. Tapi, hal yang aku lamunkan sedang terjadi sekarang." Kata Momo. Hitsugaya mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku…, tidak mengerti," kata Hitsugaya bohong.

"Aku sering memimpikan seorang anak lelaki. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia, dan dia sering tinggal di kelas sore hari. Dia duduk terdiam sampai aku menghampirinya. Aku saja tidak tau ada apa denganku?" kata Momo bingung. Hitsugaya menunduk. Dia merasa sedih kalau wanita yang dia cari tidak mengingatnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting buatku," kata Hitsugaya. Dia lalu pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Momo yang terpaku di kelas sendirian.

"Maaf," kata Momo menunduk. Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Momo.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya, Hinamori? Aku merasa kalau kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku. Kau bahkan tak tau kalau lelaki yang kau sebut itu aku?" batin Hitsugaya lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Panggil namaku, Momo." Kata Hitsugaya ke arah Momo yang terdiam. Momo terkejut.

"Panggil…., nama dia…," ulang Momo pelan. Kemudian dia benar-benar sendiri di kelas itu. Kemudian, Hinamori merasakan kalau kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Itai..," kata Momo sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"**Momo, aku disini." Teriak seorang bocah berambut putih salju. Hinamori kecil itu berlari mengejar bocah itu.**

"**Tunggu aku Shiro-chan." Kata Hinamori kecil sambil mengejar lelaki itu. Namun tak lama kemudian Hinamori kecil itu terjatuh.**

"**Huaaa… sakit," rintih Hinamori kecil. Hitsugaya kecil itu langsung menggendong Hinamori kecil itu bridal style. **

"**Sudah tidak apa-apa kan, tuan putri?" kata Hitsugaya kecil. Hinamori kecil itu tertawa.**

"**Terima kasih, pangeran." Kata Hinamori kecil itu.**

******************

Momo terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, matanya menerawang. Ruangan itu serba putih. Dia melihat seseorang yang datang. Suster. Ah iya, dia tau kalau dia sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Hinamori," kata lelaki bermata Emerald itu. Mata hazel dan Emerald itu bertemu.

"Hitsugaya-kun, kenapa aku…,"

"Kau pingsan di kelas tadi. Aku khawatir. Jadi aku bawa kemari. Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu sendiri disini di kelas tadi," sesal Hitsugaya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hinamori tersenyum. Hinamori mulai melihat wajah Hitsugaya. Tatapan penyesalan selalu tersirat di matanya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, kenapa kau sebegitu cemasnya padaku?" tanya Momo pelan. Dia tidak mau membuat Hitsugaya berprasangka aneh.

"Iie, aku hanya teringat seseorang," kata Hitsugaya datar.

"Siapa?" tanya Momo.

"Teman kecilku, bed-wetter. Kami selalu bersama. Kami bermain kejar-kejaran di lapangan luas. Sangat menyenangkan sekali." kenang Hitsugaya sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Dan.., dinama dia sekarang?" tanya Hinamori polos.

"Dia…, kami terpisah dikarenakan pekerjaan ayahku. Aku bertemu dia lagi. Tapi, sayang sekali dia tak mengingatku lagi. aku masih mencari penyebabnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, aku turut berduka. Aku harap dia bisa mengingat semuanya." Kata Momo. Hitsugaya menunduk.

"Seandainya kau mengetahui semua ini, Momo. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu. Kenapa kau tidak menyadari semuanya?" batin Hitsugaya. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Rukia dan Nemu datang ke ruangan Momo.

"Momo-chan," panggil Nemu kawatir. Rukia langsung mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Kau apakan Momo-chan? Amnesianya belum sembuh total tau!!!" kata Rukia marah marah tak jelas.

"A-apa? Amnesia? Kuchiki, Nemu, ikut aku keluar sebentar." Kata Hitsugaya keluar. Mau tak mau mereka berdua mengikuti Hitsugaya sampai ke lantai paling atas rumah sakit itu.

"Ada apa kau membawa kami kemari?" tanya Nemu heran. Hitsugaya menatap mereka berdua tajam.

"Momo amnesia? Apa kalian tau kejadian bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Untuk apa? Itu adalah rahasia kami. Dan keluarga. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya buat kamu kan?" celetuk Rukia,

"Aku adalah teman kecilnya. Kami berdua terpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku kaget kenapa dia tak mengingatku. Mendengar namaku saja dia tak berekasi apa-apa dan itu membuatku cemas," kata Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Nemu kaget.

"HAH? Ka-ka-kau.., teman kecil Momo? Shiro-chan itu ya?" ungkap Rukia kaget.

"Shicro-chan? Kapan dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget.

"Saat kecelakaan. Setelah mengantar temannya ke bandara, mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Orang tuanya meninggal. Momo yang mengalami luka di bagian kepala kehilangan sebagian memorinya. Jadi dia tinggal di dekat rumahku. Selama sakit, dia selalu menyebut nama Shiro-chan. Mungkin itu adalah kau." Jelas Rukia.

"Yah, aku selalu dia sebut Shiro-chan. Aku selalu mengoreksi kata-kata itu namun dia tetap saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Kenang Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin dengan segera dia akan menemukan ingatannnya tentang kamu, Hitsugaya-san." Kata Nemu.

"Ya, aku harap begitu." Kata Hitsugaya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Kepalaku…," kata Momo lagi. dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan lagi. dia mengerang sendiri di ruangan itu.

"**Panggil namaku, Momo." Kata lelaki itu sambil meninggalkan dia sendiri di kelas.**

"**Momo.., daijoubu?" tanya lelaki itu cemas. Lalu menggendong Momo bridal style.**

"**Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan putri?" **

"**Aku akan pindah rumah,"**

"**Momo…, bed-wetter Momo."**

Kepalanya semakin sakit.

"SHIRO-CHAAAANNNN….," teriak Momo kesakitan. Kemudian sakit itu hilang pelan-pelan. Dia mulai menarik nafas panjang. Nafasnya berat. Matanya menerawang langit-langit di rumah sakit.

"Hitsugaya-kun….., Shiro-chaaannn…..," kata Momo kemudian berlari keluar. Dia berlari menuju ruang resepsionis.

"Permisi nona, apakah anda melihat seorang laki-laki, berambut putih, memakai seragam sekolah Karakura. Kira-kira tingginya lebih tinggi sedikit daripada saya," tanya Momo sambil menjelaskan cirri-ciri Hitsugaya.

"Oh, anak itu sudah pergi menuju pintu keluar." Jelas wanita itu.

"Arigato," kata Hinamori langsung menyambar pintu keluar. Dia terus berlari. Matanya menjelajah orang-orang yang sedang berjalan atau sedang mengendarai kendaraan.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Kau dinama? Ingat Momo. Ingat kemana dia biasa pergi. Kemana Hitsugaya-kun biasanya pergi." Kata Momo berfikir.

"Ah, iya! Mungkin disitu," kata Momo langsung berlari.

* * *

Lelaki itu berdiri. Di sebuah danau yang beku karena sekarang musim dingin. Matanya memancarkan kekosongan. Keinginannya untuk menytakan perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya kepada teman kecilnya dia urungkan.

"Momo, kenpa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau harus kehilangan memorimu?" kata Hitsugaya menghadap danau itu.

"Mitsuketai yo," kata seorang wanita. Hitsugaya membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat melihat wanita yang sekarang ada di fikirannya muncul di hadapannya.

"Hinamori? Bukankah kau harus istirahat di rumah sakit? Kenapa kemari? Kau bahkan tidak memakai syal," kata Hitsugaya yang mendekati Momo lalu melingkarkan syal di lehernya.

"Mou daijoubu, Hitsugaya-kun." Kata Momo merengut.

"Hmpfh.., kau bahkan masih pucat kau bilang baik-baik saja? Dasar bed-wetter!" ledek Hitsugaya.

"Mou, Shiro-chan!" balas Momo. Mereka tertawa bersama. Namun, Hitsugaya mulai menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal telah terjadi.

"Hinamori? Ingatanmu…,"

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, Hitsugaya-kun. Ternyata lelaki dalam mimpiku adalah Hitsugaya-kun. Lelaki yang ku cintai." Ungkap Momo dengan wajah blushing. Hitsugaya kaget.

"Kau… mencintaiku?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget. Momo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hitsugaya. Rona merah di wajahnya tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Hemm, saat di bandara. Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya sebelum berpisah dengan Hitsugaya-kun. Namun, aku tau kalau Hitsugaya-kun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku." Jelas Momo masih belum mau melihat mata Hitsugaya.

"Momo, maaf aku…,"

"Iie. Daijoubu desu. Mengingat Hitsugaya-kun saja aku sudah senang. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Hitsugaya-kun. Asalkan Hitsugaya-kun tetap mau bersahabat denganku…,"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu, Hinamori." Jelas Hitsugaya dingin. Mata hazel itu membulat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Tidak… mau…?" kata Momo perlahan. Air matanya menetes. Seperti ditusuk seribu samurai hati Hinamori saat ini sangat sakit.

"Ya. aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu," tukas Hitsugaya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau itu membuatmu senang," kata Hinamori. Membalikkan badannya. Ketika dia ingin pergi dari danau itu. Namun seorang Hitsugaya telah memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku tak mau jadi sahabatmu, Hinamori. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. Aku bahkan mempunyai perasaan yang sangat dalam kepadamu." Ungkap Hitsugaya. Air mata Momo semakin deras. Bukan karena patah hati. Namun karena cintanya terbalaskan.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun." Kata Momo memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan cinta kepadamu kan?" kata Hitsugaya mencium kening Momo.

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting, sekarang lelaki yang aku cintai sudah ada bnersamaku. Dan dia tak akan aku lepaskan." Kata Momo

"Ya. aku juga tidak akan melepaskan wanita yang kucintai." Kata Hitsugaya memeluk Momo erat-erat.

OWARI


End file.
